


Happiness Looks Good On You

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Basically everyone is domestic in this, Domestic Wayhaught, Domestic Wyndolls, F/F, F/M, Observant Waverly, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Anonymous requested, "Waverly thinks Wynonna's new night shirt looks suspiciously like one Dolls lost."





	Happiness Looks Good On You

It's a Tuesday night and Waverly’s up later than she should be, seeing as she has to wake up early the next morning to meet- well, actually, wake up and drive- with Nicole to the police station. There’s been lots of information coming through consistently on the current string of revenants they’re in search of, and her girlfriend had been having so many late nights that she started staying over at the homestead. It was only a couple of nights, at first, and then it became a week and now they’re in week three, just like that. Even Calamity Jane is here, and has decided she’s claiming Waverly’s bedpost as her new scratching post. It’s still new for Waverly, and every morning that she wakes up to her alarm and rolls over in dismay only to be met with Nicole’s warm, half-asleep body, she opens her eyes with a smile she’s not used to. 

Of course, Doc, Dolls, and Jeremy also decided that staying over at the homestead would make sense for them, too. In a way it does, but Waverly can’t help the way she feels the buzz in her chest subside just a little bit when she wonders if maybe this isn’t as special for Nicole as it is for her, that maybe she sees her time at the homestead as temporary, and not something that could- and should, in Waverly’s opinion- potentially be more long lasting. But every day Nicole mentions how she can’t wait to get home- and by home she means Waverly’s  _ home _ \- and so she has to remember, Nicole wouldn’t be doing this if she didn’t want to. It makes life easier, but also it makes life happier, and she knows- has to remember- that she’s not alone in enjoying this so  _ very  _ much when she finds Nicole in the doorway waiting for her when she beats her to the bedroom. 

It’s eleven thirty at night and Waverly’s stifling a yawn. She’s surprised at herself, she’s always been a night owl. Night had always served as the time where she felt as though she could really concentrate and get things done, and tonight is no different, even as her mind wanders to Nicole, who is currently in the shower _ alone. _ She entertains the idea, for a moment,  of how relaxing it would be to give up on this book that smells like mothballs and mold and join her girlfriend under the steady stream of hot water, close her own eyes and eventually, surely, let Nicole touch her until she forgets her own name. 

Waverly takes a sip of coffee before flipping over the paper she was reading and focusing again. She’d already taken a shower today, she reminds herself, and soon enough she’ll be in bed, able to relax. But for now, she has to concentrate.

She's hunched over the kitchen table, different photos of outlaws spread out across the table as she hastily crosses out the names of the revenants her sister has already put down. Just this morning Jeremy and Nicole had discovered ten new suspects, information buried in a safe in an abandoned house across town, and Waverly thinks- feels,  _ knows _ \- that she's close to figuring out who exactly they need to target next. 

It’s the sound of her own sister- not Nicole, Waverly realizes with the slightest disappointment, just because she had really been starting to consider a second shower- making her way into the kitchen, slippers scuffing against the wood floor that ultimately breaks Waverly out of her trance. Wynonna peers over her shoulder as she passes to grab a snack from the fridge and fill a glass of water.

    “Hey,” Waverly says distractedly, eyes not leaving the list of letters in front of her until Wynonna comes back to stand beside her and  _ wait a minute,  _ she gets a whiff of cologne. Subtle and fresh and vaguely minty, it's a scent she knows isn’t from Wynonna’s typical perfume collection. When she looks up it's obvious- her shirt is big and long and gray and distinctly a male shirt- so, not hers.

She gives her a look and Wynonna just stares back blankly, taking the cup away from her lips and tapping her chipped black fingernails on the glass. 

    “What?” Wynonna asks, giving her a weird look. “Don’t tell me there’s something on my shirt, I’ve already changed once tonight and I’m not doing it again.”

    “Oh, nothing,” Waverly responds, voice nonchalant and a little higher pitched than usual. She turns back to her journal, index finger brushing against the metal coil spine, thinking about how exactly to go about this. 

She glances at the shirt again, definitely being obvious this time. The shirt barely makes it to the top of Wynonna’s knees, and if Waverly’s looking-  _ really  _ looking- then her hair is certainly a little more mussed than usual.

It only takes Waverly a few seconds before she puts it together. Wynonna’s talking, rambling about something that had happened earlier today when Waverly had stepped out, something about Nedley and coffee and  _ broken things staying broken, _ and she hears her but can’t focus on anything but keeping the guilty grin from lifting up the corners of her mouth.

Because she knows whose shirt it is. 

Last week, Dolls had made himself familiar with the laundry machine, not only since he had been spending his fair share of late nights here with Nicole and Doc and was probably running out of clean clothes, but because Wynonna figured if he was going into the basement, he might as well do her laundry while he’s there.

Waverly had been surprised when she ran into him, but relieved to see a dark figure that wasn’t some sort of supernatural entity in her basement. She’d told him he could use their washer and dryer whenever he needed, and he’d replied with a smile- and a groan when picking up Wynonna’s laundry basket and lugging it back upstairs. Post-maternity services, she’d called it, voice smug and distant down the hall.

A few minutes later, Dolls comes back downstairs, and Waverly gives him a weird look when he bends down and starts looking behind the washing machine. 

    “Don’t tell me there’s some sort of secret passageway down there or something,” Waverly sighs. “I’ve had enough of dusty portals for about the next six months, at least.” Last week’s adventures had required a  _ long  _ walk in an emptied graveyard tomb, and Waverly wasn’t eager to repeat that experience and anything similar ever again.

    “Have you seen my grey shirt?” He asks, and Waverly laughs.

Waverly shakes her head. “All I found was this sock, and it’s definitely Nicole’s.” She holds up a rainbow patterned sock with a giggle. “I’ll let you know if I find it, though.” 

    “Alright, thanks. I’m missing a flannel, too, if you see it.”

    “I’ll keep my eye out,” Waverly responded. She was surprised how natural the exchange was; having the whole team in the house had been a little weird at first, just because things had been much louder than usual, but the only person who had a real problem with that was Calamity Jane. That cat loved its naps. 

    Now, Waverly thinks things might get weird. Because she knows- remembers clear as day- that the shirt Wynonna’s wearing is definitely, absolutely, one hundred percent Dolls’s. 

    “Waves, you here?” Wynonna asks, waving her glass in front of her sister’s face. She leans back against the counter, casual and amused, and Waverly can see it now, should have seen it before now. She’s practically glowing, smile a little too big, a little too _real_ to just be due to poking fun at her spaced out little sister.

    “I’m fine,” Waverly says, putting her pen down. She’s definitely not going to be able to concentrate anymore tonight. 

To be fair, she’d seen it coming. She’d noticed the closeness, the shared glances, even walked in on them once when Wynonna was practically on his lap, reading a file. But still, so much had been happening she hadn’t had a chance to ask about it, or even think about it. Even when Wynonna told her he’d be staying over the homestead more regularly, she’d said it as “Dolls  _ and  _ Doc  _ and  _ Jeremy”, and certainly not with the implication that she and Dolls would be sharing the same bed- which they had been, come to think of it, Waverly had found the couch empty the last few times she’d passed it in the night- or sharing clothes.

    “So…” Waverly finally says. “Is Dolls here?” 

Waverly swears she’s never seen Wynonna look so taken aback. And that’s saying a lot, seeing they’ve both been through their fair share of shocking revelations, demon egg goo and all. But no, Xavier Dolls is the one making Wynonna so flustered, and if anything, that just makes this even better.

    “Uh, no. Pshh, no? Why? Why would you think that?” Wynonna looks anywhere but at Waverly.

    “Well, he has been staying the past couple days,” Waverly comments, keeping her voice light but teasing. 

    “Oh. Yeah. I mean…” She takes a sip of her water, and swallows like it burns. “Yeah, he’s here. In his room.”

    “His room is the couch.” Waverly points to the left, where even from her slanted view she can see the couch is vacant.

    “Well, he’s clearly not there right now. And I don’t know where he is. Are you looking for him?”

    “No. But he’s probably looking for his shirt,” Waverly smirks, raising her eyebrows.

Wynonna looks down at herself like she’s forgotten what she was wearing, and Waverly sees the exact moment it registers that her cover’s blown.

    “I- it’s not...this isn’t…” she starts, but Waverly’s just looking at her,  _ knowing, _ so she sighs in defeat. Waverly smiles and Wynonna glowers.

    “Shut up,” she says in response, pointing at her sister in warning before taking an aggressive swig of her drink. When she swallows she’s clearly annoyed that she had chosen water rather than liquor a few minutes before. 

   Wynonna is half-embarrassed but still glowing in that same way, biting back a smile and fiddling with the glass again. Waverly makes a mental note to remember how giddy she looks even now, how her shoulders have relaxed and her gaze seems a little lighter, even when it falls over the stack of papers on the table.

    “Finding anything?” Wynonna asks, a clear distraction attempt when she picks up a photo of a revenant and examines it. She’s acting like a teenager after her first date when bombarded with questions- Waverly recognizes it because she’s been through it herself- and she’s fully aware of it, and in minor disbelief honestly. Wynonna Earp was never one to get flustered, but here she is, in the presence of her sister who has literally watched her give birth, and of all things, it’s the fact that she’s wearing her boss’s shirt. He’s something more, too-  _ they’re  _ something more- although she isn’t quite sure how to label the way he makes her feel, especially because she’s apparently starting this whole butterflies-in-the-stomach thing fifteen years later than it usually begins.   

    “Do you have his flannel too?” Waverly teases, avoiding Wynonna’s question. “He’s been looking for it.”

This time Wynonna doesn’t play it off, even though part of her wants to, feels like she should. She’s not used to being open about her relationships like this, making them more than just hooking up. But that’s not what she and Dolls are, not what they ever were. Even now, after months since she first kissed him in the Wainwright Hotel, when he puts his lips to hers she lets herself be taken apart and put back together in him, linger in the softness of his skin when he touches her briefly. They’ve never been casual, not for a second, and that’s been scary and different for Wynonna. But now it’s time to embrace it, accept them for what they are and not hide it, especially from her sister who has seen her at all her lows- this time she deserves to see her at a high.

    “Shhh,” Wynonna says, grinning. She keeps her eyes on Waverly as she walks backwards, turning towards the hall, to her room where Waverly knows Dolls must be waiting When she finally turns, she practically skips, cheeky and  _ happy. _

Waverly can’t help the smile on her face that lasts for minutes, even when she goes back to comparing data on the revenants. It’s about time they’re both okay, doing more than just surviving, loving and being loved. Seeing Wynonna so purely happy isn’t something that happens often. Waverly makes a mental note to practice wielding her crossfit sticks a little more often should she need to use them if Dolls breaks her sister’s heart, but she’s not too worried. She’s seen the way he looks at her, and besides, she knows Wynonna wouldn’t go easy on him either. 

This time, when she slides into bed and closes her eyes, head against Nicole’s chest, everything feels a little bit more manageable. They may have revenants to hunt and curses to break, but here, they’re okay. They’re safe and warm and together, and for now, that seems like all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on Tumblr under the same username, where I'm always taking requests or down to talk about this little Syfy show that's taken over all of our lives :)


End file.
